Bella Notte
by HetaRonpa
Summary: On a first date, is it reasonable to expect a first kiss? With Mondo and Ishimaru, the chances of that happening are very unlikely without help from a friend. By using the power of song, can Chihiro get the duo to share a kiss?


Ishimaru Kiyotaka wasn't expecting much when Mondo Oowada had asked him out on a date. Of course, Ishimaru was eager. He really did care for Mondo, so when the gang leader told Ishimaru to meet him at Dove Park, Ishimaru couldn't help but look his best.

He'd put on a tie over his school uniform, and even put a little bit of gel in his hair. The hall monitor looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fine, or at least he hoped he did.

Knowing Kyoudai, he probably is just wearing his usual attire, Ishimaru thought. He couldn't help but think Mondo wouldn't like how he decided to dress for the night. The blunt teen had said that he loved Ishimaru, but that wasn't enough. He couldn't tell for sure if Mondo really cared. Spitting out words in a flushed state wouldn't do.

Ishimaru nervously adjusted his red tie before he stepped outside into the cool night air. He would have to walk to get to the park, but it was only down the road. Not a big deal, really. The red eyed boy couldn't help but feel frightened as he entered the park. This was the first time in his life that he'd been on a date. If it was anyone else, Ishimaru would maintain his composure, but Mondo was different. They were practically brothers, and they knew everything about each other. Mondo must have known that he was anxious for the date.

Ishimaru didn't notice Mondo in the moonlight. It took a few minutes of the black haired boy wandering around like a lost puppy before Mondo called him over. Ishimaru called out, "Aniki!" and he ran to the taller teenager.  
Mondo grabbed Ishimaru's hand and pulled him down to the ground beside him. So Ishimaru didn't get hurt, Mondo caught his boyfriend before he hit the ground. Ishimaru landed with a soft thud, and in the faint light, the biker could see a heavy blush beginning to cloud Ishimaru's face.

The biker was wearing his Crazy Diamonds jacket alongside his usual outfit. That gave Ishimaru comfort. He hadn't overdressed, and the tie was still nice to have on.

Mondo chuckled and Ishimaru questioned, "What is so amusing about this odd situation?"

Mondo put his hand behind his head and muttered, "Nothin'. Don't worry about it alright, Kyoudai?"

Ishimaru nodded, and Mondo couldn't help but think the kid was cute. He's freaking adorable, who am I kidding? He thought.

Mondo had planned to take his boyfriend to a fancy restaurant, but he just couldn't afford it. He hated being broke. As a backup plan, he'd called the boys' mutual friend Chihiro Fujisaki for help. Chihiro was going to bring a picnic blanket and some sort of food, and he'd be at the park soon. He didn't have the patience, and he hoped Fujisaki would hurry the hell up.

While they were waiting, Mondo explained the situation. Ishimaru only replied with, "It is perfectly alright! As long as we get to spend some time with each other. I am enjoying being here with you, Aniki!"

The blond felt his face heating up, and he slid a bit farther away from Ishimaru. He didn't want to be caught while he was a blushing mess, but he had to show Ishimaru that he really cared. He couldn't lose his second brother. He was the first person that didn't get scared when Mondo flirted, and that showed Mondo that Ishimaru was truly a keeper in his life.

Trying to make the situation less awkward, Mondo mumbled, "I like your tie… It's cute, kid."

Ishimaru stiffened for a moment, but then loosened up. "Thank you for the compliment."

Mondo was pretty sure that Ishimaru felt awkward. He seemed to be a little nervous, and Mondo didn't want this date to get ruined. He knew what to do to calm Ishimaru down. Oowada reached over and grabbed Kiyotaka's surprisingly cold hand.

Ishimaru instinctively leaned on Mondo, like they did before they dated. Now that they were boyfriends, it just felt awkward. It comforted Ishimaru in a strange way though. Mondo didn't think so, but Ishimaru could see the blush on his boyfriend's face. They were both blushing, so it was alright for the moment.

They sat in a comfortable yet awkward silence until Chihiro rode into Dove Park on his bike. He hopped of the bike and said, "Hi guys!"

Mondo realized the position that he and Ishimaru were in and moved away from his boyfriend. Chihiro noticed the abrupt movement and exclaimed, "Mondo, you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm just here to give you your food. That's what you wanted me to do right?"

Mondo stood up and stared at Chihiro. "Yeah. I owe you." The biker gestured for Ishimaru to get up, and he headed for Chihiro's bike. Ishimaru followed, with a neutral expression on his face. They grabbed the picnic blanket and the food, and set them both on the ground.

The gang leader sat down on the red checkered picnic blanket, and opened up the container of food. It was spaghetti, with two forks taped to the top of the container. Mondo bluntly stated, "Huh?"

Chihiro laughed and said, "What were you expecting? Beggars can't be choosers, especially this late at night!"  
Ishimaru sat back down on the ground.

He grabbed a fork and prodded Mondo. "He's right, of course! Spaghetti is fine!" He then proceeded to address Chihiro. "This is much appreciated Chihiro!"

The blond boy nodded. "It was really no trouble at all. I have to leave now, however. I'm sorry." He got back on his bike and started to pedal in the opposite direction from which he'd came from. That struck Mondo as a little odd, but he ignored it.

They both waved goodbye to Chihiro, and when the programmer was gone, they started to eat. Ishimaru and Mondo ended up grabbing the same strand of spaghetti several times, and they both tried to pass it off as a casual movement.

Every time they shared glances, Mondo felt a little awkward. Of all the foods in the world, Chihiro chose to make spaghetti. That bastard probably planned it, Mondo thought.

He was sure that that was as awkward as it could get. Oowada had no idea how wrong he was. Just as the awkward feeling was starting to fade away, music started playing in the distance. It gradually grew louder until Mondo could hear it loud and clear.

Of all the songs on this godforsaken earth, it was "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp. Mondo just knew this was Chihiro's doing. It couldn't just be a coincidence. He yelled out, "When I find you, I'll kill you! Ya hear?"

Mondo could've sworn he heard laughing from one of the bushes on the left side of him. He'd ignore it for Ishimaru's sake.

His boyfriend questioned, "What's wrong? I think the song is quite fitting for this moment, is it not? It's about two lovers at night, and the dogs eat the spaghetti, and then they… oh…" Ishimaru realized why Mondo was so irritated. It seemed like Chihiro was trying to get them to kiss. He didn't mind the idea, but obviously Mondo had a problem with it.

Ishimaru grabbed Mondo's hand and forced Mondo to look him straight in the eyes. He questioned, "Kyoudai, do you really love me? You seem so unsettled about this kissing nonsense…"

The taller boyfriend looked away. "It's not that… I just… Don't feel like this is the right time and place. I fucked up okay? I'm never getting help from Chihiro again."

Ishimaru felt a little down from Mondo's response. He whispered, "Alright, Aniki."

The infernal song kept playing as the boys tried to finish their late night meal. They didn't look at each other, and the awkward atmosphere became more and more humiliating with each second that passed in the song.

After what felt like hours, Bella Notte was almost finished, and Mondo felt a wave of relief. The song just made things awkward, and he hoped that Chihiro didn't have any more songs after this one. Knowing the brat, he probably did.

This can't get any worse, Mondo thought to himself. He picked up his fork and grabbed a piece of spaghetti. He still felt a little hungry, and he sucked on the noodle. There was an odd tugging sensation in his mouth, but Mondo ignored it. He closed his eyes, and pulled onto the piece of spaghetti as hard as he could.

Something huge crashed onto his stomach, and he felt something touching his mouth. He opened his eyes in a flash, and saw Kyoudai's bright red eyes right in front of him. Ishimaru was blushing a hundred shades of red, and Mondo realized the situation they'd gotten themselves into.

Just like in the song, they had both put the same piece of spaghetti in their mouths. Mondo and Ishimaru had only been a few centimeters away, and that little tug brought Ishimaru right next to him. He noticed the spaghetti container had been toppled over, so Ishimaru must have slipped over that.

Now he was on Mondo, and their lips were pressed together. Neither kissed back for a second, because they were confused as hell. Then Ishimaru took the reins. He planted his lips on Mondo's, and the biker grabbed Ishimaru's back. Kiyotaka's lips were surprisingly soft, but had a cool feeling to them. Mondo knew that he wanted to feel those lips as many times as he could in his life.

Ishimaru closed his eyes, and Mondo followed his lead. They held onto each other like their lives depended on it. Those few seconds felt like an eternity for Mondo, and he didn't want to let go.  
Ishimaru pulled away to breathe for air, and Mondo took the opportunity to sit up.

He grabbed Ishimaru's soft hands and asked a question that was extremely awkward for him. "Was that your first kiss?"

Ishimaru tried to focus on anything but the man in front of him. After a minute of avoiding the question, he sighed and answered, "Yes. You should've known that. Just like I am aware that that was your first kiss also. I can read it all over your face, brother."

Mondo simply said, "Oh." He knew he was a man of few words, and he really didn't care. He just knew that he had to thank Chihiro, and more importantly, he wanted his cute boyfriend's lips on his again.

He shouted, "Thank you Chihiro, ya little punk.", and he knew the boy had heard him because "Bella Notte" started to play from the beginning again.

Mondo looked into Ishimaru's fierce eyes, and murmured, "I love you, okay? Don't even think that I'm not serious, alright? I swear to God, I love you so much. Like hell I don't care. I do."

The hall monitor's eyes brightened, and he closed the distance between Mondo's mouth and his own. The moon provided a faint outline of the two lovers, and the stars gleamed up above.

On this lovely bella notte, Ishimaru and Mondo shared their first kiss. The first on a long line of kisses. The two would be inseparable for the rest of their lives, and they'd always be intertwined together. It was all thanks to Chihiro Fujisaki and the "Bella Notte".

-  
Ok I'm so sorry. This is probably not what the person who wanted this to be written (the-youngest-gandor-brother) expected. I didn't really use any of the song lyrics, and it came out terrible because I wrote it at midnight. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though /)v(\


End file.
